


【补】おじゃま虫

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: 是七夕联文的特典担当两个大同学清纯的双向暗恋愿你在学校里天天开心（？）





	【补】おじゃま虫

*校园 双箭头小故事 全组最烂 ooc超级严重且都属于在下 勿代真人 语言全通  
*bgm：初音ミク/DECO*27:おじゃま虫（麻烦鬼）

-

说喜欢我啊！  
不说我怎么可能明白呢？  
我喜欢你的全部啊…  
你的声音，你的面庞，你的胸怀，你的一切…  
抱歉哦，我可能真是个麻烦鬼  
每天只想去骚扰一下你，好让你看到我  
但我真的只想想告诉你  
除了你以外，我什么都不需要。

-

“早上好啊！”  
“早上好。”  
“今天天气很适合吃冰棍！”  
“那我去买吧？”  
“哼哼，你看这是——

“什么！”

塑料包装被拆开的声音，还是被蝉鸣盖住了。好像有失一种痛快的感觉，那种拥抱夏天，凉爽舒适的感觉。蝉只会让这个火热的季节变得更加令人烦躁吧，反正金博洋是这么想的。

“惊不惊喜？意不意外？开不开心？”  
他把撕开包装的牛奶冰棍递给羽生结弦，又在对方欲要接过啃一口时迅速收手，放到自己嘴里。

“好吃！”他含糊不清地说道，把另一根没拆开的冰棍贴到羽生的脸上，看他被冰的哆嗦了一下，也不开玩笑，咬着冰棍给他撕开包装。牙齿还是无法接受长时间的冷冻刺激，腮帮子已经酸的不行，金博洋嘴一撇，含不住的冰棍直接掉到了地上。

“…我靠。”

撕包装的手顿了一下，羽生结弦忍不住要笑，接过冰棍，递到金博洋嘴边。

“我自己又不是不能撕，你先吃一口吧。”  
“不了不了，我牙还酸着呢…嘶——啊这酸爽……”

羽生二话不说，把冰棍放进自己嘴里，咬了一口，两口。

“天天有时候可爱的不像个男生呢。”  
“干啥，天总这是纯爷们儿，哪像小姑娘了？”  
“不是像小姑娘，是真的很可爱。”  
羽生结弦的眼睛笑成月牙，把吃了一半的冰棍喂给金博洋，后者忙不迭地拿住冰棍棒，小口小口地继续吃。

两个男生，在操场旁边的大树下，偷偷吃冰棍。

“我跟你讲，夏天一到，我这条命都是空调冰棍西瓜给的！”  
“はいはい，空调是人类最伟大的发明之一。”羽生附和。

蝉突然不叫了。太阳光线已经离开他们这片地方了，羽生结弦攒起包装，拉着金博洋的手准备离开操场。

七月。烦人的七月。吵吵闹闹的七月。  
早上的温度还没有达到一天的最高点，但已经热的让人心烦。

“我上午两节课，先走了啊！”  
“好，中午食堂等你，天天。”  
“…你这主语的位置怪怪的。”  
害得我浮想联翩。金博洋把后半句吞进肚子里，冲他挥挥手走了。剩下羽生结弦一个人站在原地，若有所思。

感情这种东西，有时候是个胆小鬼，有时候又是个麻烦鬼，但现在…好像也蛮不错的。

蛮不错的，麻烦鬼。

上午的课很快就结束了，羽生结弦闲的无聊在自习室趴在桌子上等人，翻开书粗略地阅读着，以消磨时间。讲真，他并不是嗜书如命的人，虽然成绩优异，学分拿到手软，甚至还有奖学金，但“书”这种东西，还是不如音乐能打动他。但一心不可二用，看书就是看书，应该心静，放空大脑，走进作者的世界。  
这些都是金博洋教给他的。

“羽生君！是羽生君吧！一定是羽生君！”忽然他听到周围有女生们在叫他，羽生结弦并不见怪，也不回应，只装作看书太过入神而没听见。  
“羽生君！羽生君！”  
他不得不抬头看了一眼。  
旁边站着一小群女生，其中中间的那个女生打扮的尤其出彩，精心化好的妆容，精致的首饰，漂亮的衣裳，还有脸颊两团红云，都暗示着她要做什么。  
“说呀，他看到你啦！”旁边的女生们怂恿着她。  
“那个…我跟你是一个高中，你还记得吗？中心考试的时候我的橡皮掉在地上，是你帮我捡起来的…嗯，其实在那之前我就注意到你了，你非常非常优秀！是我憧憬的一束光芒，没想到我们居然能考进一所大学…虽然已经过去挺久的了，但还是，我…我还是要告诉你我的心意，我——”

“啊柚子！我下课了，去——…我是不是打扰到你们了。”

羽生结弦刚想说些什么，那个来表白的女生就飞快地跑过去，抱住他，搂着他的脖子。  
“喜欢你！”她小声说。

金博洋不知道该说什么了，这个场面尴尬的不行，他就像个三百万瓦电灯泡一样。本来猜他在这里叫他去吃饭，结果不巧碰到了他和他新晋女友，卿卿我我搂搂抱抱…  
真不是好兄弟了啊，羽生结弦：）

“…打扰了，打扰了，当没看见，你们继续，继续…”金博洋火速离开现场。说是离开，只是让他们看不到自己的影子，本人还藏着书柜后面偷听。  
毕竟…是在意的…

羽生结弦很快反应过来，把女生的手臂从他的脖子上拿下来，留下那个还没得到回复的姑娘，自己跑出去找金博洋。顺利地，他发现了偷听的小朋友。

“天天？今天出来的很早啊，课都上完了吗？”  
“你也不看看几点了！”金博洋把手机贴到对方眼睛前。  
“好了好了是我错了…刚刚有个女生来找我，我本来没想理她的，但是她突然跟我回忆中心考试的时候我怎么样，又说了好多好多煽情——”  
“打住，你不用说了，我懂，吃饭去吧”  
羽生停住了本来没完没了的嘴，知道他有些不爽也就没再解释，乖乖地跟上去。  
今天最好还是请客为好。羽生结弦捏着刚充过值的饭卡。

金博洋从来不是个记仇的小心肠，第二天就不再提这件事，早上来了一根冰棍，吹吹风。今天他上午没课，羽生结弦却排了三节，没办法，只能自己瞎溜达去。  
这大热天的，也不知道上哪逛。最好还是扫兴回了宿舍，刷刷手机。  
自然是没心情的。  
昨天那件事他不可能生气，但不代表他会忘记。羽生结弦的超人气是谁都知道的，自己又算啥，顶多是个好哥们儿？虽然他整天基本只跟金博洋呆在一起，但一天24个小时呢，谁还没个私人空间了？金博洋有些烦躁，打开知乎，赶紧敲一段文字上去，发了一个匿名问题。  
【喜欢一个同性，但感情太模糊，对方又是直男，不敢开口怎么办？  
如题。题主性别男喜欢男，不是性取向有问题，只是对他一个人有好感。对方是个钢铁直男，而且人气不是一般的高，每天都有来表白的小姑娘。我只会每天尽可能多的找他玩也好聊天也好，但这也不是办法呀？我想了好久，得出很确切的结论：我真的喜欢他。】  
不知道是现在大家都闲着还是偷偷玩手机，很快就有了几条答案。金博洋依次看着，仍然摸不清到底该怎么做，该怎么面对这种心情。  
【不歧视同性！我觉得题主想引起对方的注意力是好事，能让他更在意你。那他有什么特别的表现吗？就是只在你身上有其他人没有的】  
【答：有吧，干什么事都会优先考虑我，也很让着我照顾我…】  
【要是对方真的是个钢铁的话那还是算了吧==万一告白了被叫成hentai就更尴尬了，兄弟也当不成了】  
【答：嗯…所以我挺怕这点的】  
………  
回复越来越多，似乎大家并不见怪——这种男生性取向正常又对一个男生有好感的问题。金博洋在宿舍里看了三小时知乎，回答五花八门，有鼓励告白的，也有劝退的。  
【加油表白！我觉得他喜欢你。我跟你遭遇挺像的，我也是个男生，也有一个喜欢的男生，但我怕吓到他，一直没表白。】  
金博洋注意到了这个回复。  
【答：你加油！】

他头也不回跑出了宿舍，去羽生的教室门口准备迎接他。  
但最后，他看到的只有两个极为亲密的人。  
羽生结弦，和一个女生，有说有笑走出教室。  
那个笑容，除了金博洋以外，没有第二个人感受过了。  
金博洋走了。

羽生结弦在食堂坐了一个小时，一直到阿姨提醒他食堂要关了。  
以前总是喜欢“麻烦”他的金博洋，总是喜欢来“骚扰”的金博洋，那个永远有说不完话的金博洋，今天没有如约而至。  
最后一次见他，还是早上吃完冰棍，看他爽朗的笑容。他又一次把冰棍不小心扔到地上，又一次露出调皮的笑容。  
本来现在，应该是金博洋抢羽生结弦碗里那几片可怜叉烧的时候。  
现在，空旷的食堂里，只坐着羽生结弦一人，和给金博洋留着的叉烧。

“…天天。”

“羽生君？你怎么在这里？”  
今天一起上课的本田真凛路过食堂，看到羽生一个人坐着，担心地跑过来询问情况。  
“等人…”  
“诶？可是食堂已经要关了啊？”  
“他今天没来吃午饭…我觉得他又去吃海鲜泡面了，肯定没吃肉。”  
本田真凛诧异地看着他。  
“你…羽生君，最近还好吗？今天你有些怪怪的。”  
“我还行，可能是有了心病…”他托着腮，望着天花板。  
“我突然觉得，有人来麻烦我是件很美好的事情，而且还只能是他一个人。  
“突然清静了，觉得浑身难受。”  
本田真凛想了想，拉开凳子坐在他旁边，拍拍羽生的肩膀。  
“是恋爱了噢，羽生君！”  
“明明其他人整天跟我说话会很困扰，但惟独他的声音，想一字不漏地听见。  
“他的脸，是我每天都想看到的，而且最好是笑着的，当然，我也很想看害羞脸…  
“他的胸怀很宽广，看起来一副不正经样子，其实比任何人都要努力呢…”  
我这样，像个麻烦鬼一样。羽生结弦这么想，接受了本田所说的恋爱事实。

“走吧，食堂真的要关了哦！”本田招呼着他，自己先离开了食堂，羽生想了想，随后跟了出去，手里还拿着一份用食品袋装好的叉烧。  
“或许应该去找找他…”他自言自语道。

金博洋下午有课，现在可能已经坐在教室里了。羽生记得他的第一节课是什么，也知道他的习惯。金博洋喜欢比别人早到，然后坐在第一排靠中间的位置，不是正中间。他拿着食品袋跑到另一栋教学楼，果然，金博洋正无所事事地刷手机，也不知道在看什么内容。教室里还有几个学生，但都坐在后排。羽生结弦站在门口，小声地喊：“天天！出来一下！”并摇了摇手上的美食。金博洋肉眼可见的眼睛一亮，还兴奋地露出了小虎牙，但又很快收起笑容，假装没看见，继续玩手机。

羽生看教室里没有老师，果断走进教室，引起了里面女生的一小波尖叫。

“天——天！中午没来食堂吃饭吗？我给你带了叉烧”  
“不需要。”  
羽生结弦的心“硌噔”了一下，一股失落的味道涌上心头。目光向下移，他又靠近了他一些。  
“我不知道我哪里惹你不开心了…但至少别跟吃的生气啊？”  
“没生气。”  
好吧，真的很生气。羽生叹了口气，放下食品袋默默离开教室。  
本来…还想今天…

金博洋见他走出去了，赶紧放下手机，拿起那袋肉，毫无形象可言地吃起来。即使凉了，也丝毫抵挡不住叉烧的美味。吃上了肉的他，心情瞬间好了不少。中午赌气，几乎什么都没吃，就吃了一个校门口卖的烧饼，没菜没肉还怪干的。  
想到这里，他放慢咀嚼的速度，开始走神。  
为啥…今天中午会那么生气啊？…我是吃醋了？不应该啊，他从高中就有一堆女生来告白…  
这么多女生里…总有他喜欢的类型…  
叉烧吃完了。金博洋把食品袋攒成一个球，扔到垃圾桶里。就好像带着他别样的心思，一起消失了。  
“我每天这么频繁跟他说话，找他，跟他玩，他是不是开始烦我了？”

“烦你什么？”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊！！…你什什什么时候过来的！都没声音的！你你你忍者神龟啊啊你吓死我了…”  
“没有啊，是天天一直在发呆，站在垃圾桶旁边也不回座位，我以为你出什么事情了…”  
“没有！很好！你下午是不是有课！”  
“没有啦，上午三节上完了”  
“那那那你肯定要去锻炼！”  
“不用哦，老师说给我放一天假，因为我体育很好嘛”  
“那你就就找你女朋——”  
完了完了完了完了完了！你怎么搞的啊金博洋你怎么就说出来了呢！？  
“女朋友？”羽生结弦正式走进他的视线里。  
“天天，你刚刚是想说…

“女朋友，对吗？”

淦！此时的他恨不得想钻进垃圾桶里，然后跟着垃圾车已经走到垃圾场。  
“我…我得去帮教授拿点东西…”  
“骗人，助教已经在后面了，东西都拿好了”  
羽生结弦抓住金博洋的肩膀，那双眼睛里映着金博洋无措的脸。金博洋被迫与他直视，但怎么也猜不到下一步羽生会说什么。不要来打扰我们？我受够你了？我们绝交吧？还是…

“我喜欢的是你，天天，我没有女朋友。  
“你在吃醋吗？  
“啊…那个女孩是本田真凛，跟我一个学习小组的，我们可以说是从同一个国家来到这里的，所以比较聊得来。  
“我不喜欢她，她不喜欢我，我们只是朋友。  
“但你，天天，我一直把你当我最好的朋友，最近不太一样，不知道为什么，我对你的感情开始变样了。  
“本田说，我是恋爱了。  
“那这个对象，让我心里变得那么麻烦的对象，毋庸置疑，就是你，天天。”

金博洋在那里听的一愣一愣的。  
“该上课了，你先回教室吧，我们晚上还可以出来，再见。”羽生结弦松开他，转头就走。  
“诶你等——…唉。”  
本来想叫住他的，再回过神来，他已经走远了。金博洋跟没了魂儿一样地走回教室，也没心思玩手机，脑袋里一直回荡着那几句爆炸性发言。  
我喜欢的是你，天天。  
啊…原来他没有女朋友…那这种不一样的心情就是恋爱的滋味吗？  
好学生金博洋，上课走神了。笔记本还停留在空白的新一页，毫无记录的痕迹。  
那句再见，是再也不见吗？

剩下的两节课金博洋以身体不适为由请了假，在自己的床上趴着玩手机。那条匿名信的回答已经99+了，金博洋想了想，也没发一一回复，只能慢慢看，再慢慢琢磨。  
喜欢一个人，好麻烦啊…  
什么时候，两人才能回到每天早上吃冰棍那样亲密的关系呢？

【如果真的确认了感情，那就大声地把“喜欢”说出来啊！为了不后悔，为了不忘记，果然还是要说“喜欢！”】

说出来吗…说得出来吗？…

金博洋睡了一大觉，醒来以后太阳已经快下山了。他迷迷瞪瞪地眨眨眼，大脑还在混沌中，突然想起了羽生说过的“晚上见”。  
既然晚上见，为什么还要说再见？

他顾不得多想，抓起手机就冲出房间，刚想像无头苍蝇一样随便跑一个地方，一条胳膊就拦住了他。  
“诶——”  
“天天，是我”  
金博洋喘着气，回头看了那张最想见又不想见的脸。  
“那个…你说我们晚上出来所以我就出来了…”  
“我也没说要去哪里，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“出去走走吧？顺便聊聊。”  
…完了，下午的话果然是骗人的。

他们走到学校外面的小公园。  
今天是七夕节，金博洋才想起来。以往这个节日跟他没有一点关系，所以也不会在意七夕是几月几号，但今天不太一样。  
别人的七夕节，即使是自己一个人、或跟姐妹，也会挤到人山人海里看花火大会。而他，今晚只有黑灯瞎火。烟花，浴衣，苹果糖，都没有。  
“天天，今天下午——”  
“喜…喜…喜欢！！”  
“诶？”

金博洋想，反正没有灯光，谁也看不见他应该红透的脸颊和耳根。  
大声说出来吧，反正是最后一次了。  
“我不喜欢拐弯抹角的，就…喜欢就是喜欢呗！  
“我也不会说什么肉麻的话，我也说不出夏目漱石的月色真美，我就这么直白！  
“说「早上好」，其实只是想跟你在晚上说声晚安…  
“我知道我其实经常麻烦你，给你造成困扰什么的…就是想让你多注意一下我…  
“非要说的话…麻烦鬼什么的，是我的梦想。别人都说我皮，我也认了。  
“喜欢你的人挺多的，你可能已经习惯别人跟你表白什么的了…但我…  
“还是想说，我喜欢羽生结弦。  
“喜欢！”

蝉即使在晚上也不会消停。风还是热的，让人烦躁，但至少吹走了一些热度，蝉鸣也掩盖了他的心跳声。

“噗…”  
“喂你笑什么！你要是拒绝你就给我把刚刚那些话都忘了啊！忘了！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈…我只是觉得，天天还是太可爱了。”  
羽生结弦上前抱住金博洋，后者抖了一下，这个姿势，刚好可以感受到两人的心跳。  
“那我说，我跟你说「再见」，只是为了能再次跟你相会呢？  
“今天是七夕，有机会的话…还是最想把你送给我呢，天天。”  
他的气息在金博洋的脖颈上，很痒，但最痒的还是心里。

“我想实现你的所有梦想  
“所以，成为我的麻烦鬼吧？”

你其实已经骚扰我很久了，不然我的心跳怎么跳的那么快，羽生想。

盛夏中两个情动的少年，互相依偎，亲吻着彼此。

end.

【求问！喜欢一个女孩子，但不敢跟她表白，因为我也是女孩子，怎么办啊啊啊她好受欢迎的！！QAQ】  
【谢邀！  
【喜欢还请大胆地说出来，为了不后悔，不忘记，一定要告诉她你的心意！  
【要说我为什么这么肯定…因为我也是曾经迷茫的人呀！  
【说出“喜欢”，其他什么都不需要。】

“干什么呢天天？”  
金博洋放下手机，给他的男友一个拥抱。  
早上的阳光透过窗帘照射进来，他们交换了今日第一个吻。  
“早上好柚子！”  
“早上好，天天。”

end..


End file.
